vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Lily
'The Golden Lily' is the second book of the ''Vampire Academy spin-off series Bloodlines by Richelle Mead. It was released on June 12, 2012.Mead, Richelle (2 June 2011) "Bloodlines Q&A, plus a bonus". Richelle Mead's blog. Retrieved 3 June 2011. Summary Sydney Sage is an Alchemist, one of a group of humans who dabble in magic and serve to bridge the worlds of humans and vampires. They protect vampire secrets—and human lives. Sydney would love to go to college, but instead, she’s been sent into hiding at a posh boarding school in Palm Springs, California–tasked with protecting Moroi princess Jill Dragomir from assassins who want to throw the Moroi court into civil war. Formerly in disgrace, Sydney is now praised for her loyalty and obedience, and held up as the model of an exemplary Alchemist. But the closer she grows to Jill, Eddie, and especially Adrian, the more she finds herself questioning her age-old Alchemist beliefs, her idea of family, and the sense of what it means to truly belong. Her world becomes even more complicated when magical experiments show Sydney may hold the key to prevent becoming Strigoi the fiercest vampires, the ones who don’t die. But it’s her fear of being just that special(magical and powerful) that scares her more than anything. Equally daunting is her new romance with Brayden, a cute, brainy guy who seems to be her match in every way. Yet, as perfect as he seems, Sydney finds herself being drawn to someone else someone forbidden to her(Adrian). When a shocking secret threatens to tear the vampire world apart, Sydney’s loyalties are suddenly tested more than ever before. She wonders how she's supposed to strike a balance between the principles she's been taught, and what her instincts are now telling her. Should she trust the Alchemists or her heart? Character Appearances Female Alchemist • Male Alchemist • Master Angeletti • Dimitri Belikov • Brayden Cartwright • Eddie Castile • Julia Cavendish • Keith Darnell • Tom Darnell • Angeline Dawes • Lia DiStefano • Clarence Donahue • Lee Donahue (mentioned) • Tamara Donahue (mentioned) • Dorothy (mentioned) • Jillian Mastrano Dragomir • Jeff Eubanks • Marcus Finch (mentioned) • Janna Hall (mentioned) • Rose Hathaway (mentioned) • Adrian Ivashkov • Daniella Ivashkov (mentioned) • Nathan Ivashkov • Master Jameson • Chris Juarez • Mr. Juarez (Chris' father) • Mr. Juarez (Trey's father) • Trey Juarez • Sonya Karp • Laurel • Liam • Mother of four children • Master Ortega • Priest • Mr. Redding • Carly Sage (mentioned) • Sydney Sage • Kristin Sawyer • Donna Stanton • Mikhail Tanner (mentioned) • Jaclyn Terwilliger • Micah Vallence • Female member of the Warriors of Light • Male member of the Warriors of Light • Desiree Weathers • Mrs. Welch • Malachi Wolfe • Sabrina Woods • Woman in her mid-twenties • Woman in her mid-twenties • Woman who looks about 70 • Miss Yamani (mentioned) • Zeke Trivia *The cover shows Jill (center) and Sydney (right).Mead, Richelle (8 July 2011) "The Golden Lily cover". Richelle Mead's blog. Retrieved 8 August 2011. *Richelle Mead finished writing this book on the day her son was born. *Sydney's full name is revealed in this book. Translations *Brazil: O Lírio Dourado (Engl. The Golden Lily) *Bulgaria: Златна лилия *Czech Republic: Zlatá lilie (Engl. Golden Lily) – publ.: 2012 *Germany: Bloodlines: Die goldene Lilie (Engl. The Golden Lily) – publ.: November 9, 2012 *Greece: Το χρυσό τατουάζ – publ.: November 20, 2013 *Netherlands: De alchemisten: De gouden lelie (Engl. The Alchemists: The Golden Lily) – publ.: October 2013 *Poland: Złota Lilia (Engl. The Golden Lily) – publ.: February 13, 2013 *Russia: Золотая лилия – publ.: 2013 *Slovenia: Zlata lilija (Engl. Golden Lily) – publ.: June 24, 2014 *Turkey: Altın Zambak (Engl. Golden Lily) – publ.: 2012 Book Covers Image:The_Golden_Lily.jpg|US cover Image:Bloodlines02_Bul.jpg|Bulgarian cover Image:Bloodlines02 Ger.jpg|German cover richelle-mead-zlota-lilia-the-golden-lily-cover-okladka.jpg|Polish cover References External Links *[http://richellemead.com/excerpt/excerpt19.htm First two chapters of The Golden Lily] Category:Novels by Richelle Mead